I'm ready
by TwilightTransformers
Summary: Bella,Rose and Alice are half-human half-vampire triplets of Carlisle and Esme,They are on the run from Aro. They meet the boys. The girls already have daughters,how though? Can be dark throughout,but also funny,fluff between Ed and Bella,some OOC,and I hate the wolves and Charlie and Billy but I like Leah and Seth/ Read and Review. -M for Swearing and tiny lemons.


**Story-Bella Rose and Alice are nomad vampires with two children each,-Bella's power. They meet the Cullen's,the Wolves,and the Volturi catch wind of Bella and Alice's powers.**

****I own nothing apart from some of my own characters.****

**BPOV**

I sighed deeply as I finished braiding Rosalie's hair for her. Even for nomads we were rich and tidy. More so then any other vampire's we had met. We were vegetarian vampires,only feeding on the blood of animals. I preferred that to humans. Me Rosalie and Alice all thought it was disgusting the taste of human blood,it was rusty and tasted like salt. Animal blood,was a different story. It was amazing.

We were not normal vampire's,and did not have normal powers. We were also blood related sisters,triplets if you will. We were just nothing alike. Some bits of us were alike,like the love for fashion,babies,shopping,cars..Piano's and singing and powers obviously. Our hair was the same kind of color..eyes different though.

Anyways,me being the oldest triplet,had a few more powers. I could make vampire's pregnant,figured that out when I got us all pregnant by accident,twice. I could read minds..and read and manipulate emotions. I am a physical and mental shield,protecting me and whomever else I place under my shield from other gifts or actual physical attacks,thats been handy in the 24 years of our vampire life. I can also absorb every power,and take powers away or give people powers. I was also apparently made to be a mother,it came naturally. If I'm in a room with a child's mom and dad,the child always prefers me for comfort or advice.

So my job has always been child psychology. I'm 'amazingly awesome'. Rosalie and Alice's words not mine.

Rosalie,she didn't have any powers,so I gave her some. She has Jame's hunter's tracking skills,a mental shield too and she can read minds when she wants too.

Alice,aw. Tiny little pixie sister Alice. She as the powers to see the future and can put her thoughts into other peoples heads and I gave her the power to read minds,so she don't have to communicate in serious situations. Me being the power sponge that I am,got that power and passed it onto Rosalie,we could all communicate with each other without speaking if needed,which is what we did meeting other vampire's.

I guess we were born to be vampire's in a way. When we were born,our father left. He told our mother Renee that we were too beautiful,not his and were freaks. Renee didn't care,she loved us for us. Although we were weird. We were born at home,two minutes apart from one another. We could already sit on our own,and didn't have the natural newborn eyes. We were also to pale,cold to the touch and Renee said that throughout our whole life,it was like a heartbeat was there,you could barely hear it.

I had developed the mind reading and emotion manipulations already during human life. Alice already had the power to see the future during human life. And poor little Rosie,I didn't mean too,but I gave her the mind reading by accident during human life. We grew up as sisters and best friends. Talking to nobody but each other and Renee. We got turned into vampire's on our eighteenth birthday.

Renee went out for food,when James Hunter turned us. He was going to kill us. Me and Rose knew that much. But he didn't get a chance too because Renee came home. He killed our mother. We have no idea where he is,but after the pain he has bought my family,I will kill him.

We traveled the world as nomad's,staying away from England and Italy,after hearing about the Volturi. The Volturi were a bunch of vampire's who thought they could control us.

With Alice's ability to see the future,Rosalie's dazzling looks and my mind reading and emotional manipulations abilities we knew what to put out and buy on stock,and knew how to get what we wanted. We were the richest people ever.

3 years ago,I developed a new power,thanks to my natural ability to be a mother,and me Rose and Ali always wanting to be a mom..I made that happen. By Accident.

I got us all pregnant during a hunt,considering I can only lose control of my powers then. We were shocked to say the least,but figured out it was me,when I could choose the sex of our babies and eye color. So Rosalie and Alice had a baby girl each.. I had a beautiful boy.

Rosalie named her pale heart shaped faced little girl with the electric blue eyes,Lillian Antonia Cullen. She was beautiful. with thick long light brown curls which reached her waist. My baby girl,my little niece. Rose was a natural mother,but Alice and Rose herself admitted I was a better mother. I couldn't help it,but I didn't want to help it either.

Alice's little girl,was pale,had a heart shaped face and had light brown straight hair,reaching to the middle of her back and dark brown eyes like her mom. She was called Dana (pronounced Daynar) Harper Swan.

My little boy,had brown curls on top of his small cherub face. He was incredibly pale too. He had shockingly bright green eyes like mine,only his were slightly darker. My little Anthony Mason Swan. I don't know where the name came from,I just felt a tiny pull to the names Anthony,and Mason. So I named him that. I loved my babies.

six months ago I got us all pregnant again,this time by choice. We all had girls. They each had our eye color and hair.

I named my daughter Avery Krystal Swan,She was also pale and could sit up and mumble words,like 'Momma' 'Ro-Ro' 'Ali'.

Rosalie named her baby Molly Emerson Swan. She was the same as Avery,talking 'Momma,Ali and Bee.'

Alice named her tiny princess Brandi Alice Swan. She could also say 'Ro-Ro,Momma and Bee'.

Our children,being the children of vampire's where very...advanced? They could crawl,talk and sort of walk,if you hold their hips slightly.

Our children didn't have a connection of anyone from or family,unlike me and Rose and Alice.

My full name was Isabella Rosemary Harmony Swan,after my grandmother and aunt's.

Rosalie's full name was Rosalie Lillian Clarissa Swan,after Charlie,our father's mom and grandmother.

Alice's was Alice Mary Maribelle Swan,After Moms sister and Aunts. We called each other Bella,Rose and Ali though. We really didn't like our names. Nothing we could do now.

We were getting ready to move again,me and Ali saw that if we stayed a day longer we would be found by either humans and or the Volturi.

I sighed deeply again,I didn't mind the vampire life at all. Sure,when and if we found our mates we would be happier,but the Volturi are seriously putting a downer on things.

"What's wrong Bee?"Rose whispered when I put the last clip into her beautifully braided brown hair. I shook my head smiling at her. I didn't want her to worry. What I wanted was a Mother though. I sighed internally this time,that might be something I never get again.

"Anthony!Get your little butt her mister."Alice's voice screeched. I laughed lowly,my baby boy was being dressed by auntie Ali.

Me myself,well I was dressed in a Urban Classics Ladies BUTTON Tank Top red,Vero Moda Wonder Nw Jegging - Vintage Blue - Noos and Iró Han leather biker jacket,black. I had just finished tying the laces to my New Ladies Low High Heel Army Military Biker Ankle Long Boots.

Rosalie was wearing a American Flag Vest Top,TRUE RELIGION Baby Pink Misty Legging Finnigan Jeans and her light pink Pier One Wedge boots. I let her borrow my coat,my Fat Face Linen Military Jacket. We all laughed,still when we heard it.

Ali was adorable today. She was wearing White Watermelon Mouth T-Shirt, Skinny Jeans in Yellow White,FEED for Target Women's Denim Hoodie Vest -Medium Wash and yellow Ash 'Virgin Bis' buckled sneakers. She looked adorable.

My son walked into the room,with a incoherent huff he hugged me tightly.I giggled at him,making him laugh. Ali dressed him in a

white boys tank top,and a blue button down shirt over it. He was wearing faded blue jeans and little black sneakers. He looked adorable.

Our little girls were wearing,blue pink and yellow polo's. and blue Jeans. Avery was wearing The blue Polo,Molly,the Pink and Brandi the yellow.

Lillian and Dana were wearing Pink and Yellow button downs,with matching jeans. They had pink and Yellow Converse trainers too. We were ready to hit the cars,the 26 hour drive to Forks. We Were ready to settle in somewhere more..in a 6 year long type of thing.

We all walked out of the small house,talking and laughing. We piled into the cars.

I had a stunning Black Volvo XC60,Rosalie had a beautiful black BMW X5 and Ali had a black Porsche Cayenne. I strapped in Anthony and double checked Avery's car seat.

I was leading the cars today. So we got on the road with me in front,Ali in the middle and Rose Tailing us. We were traveling at 200mph. I looked to my left only to see 'Welcome to Forks'

I sighed. Yeah. Welcome to Forks Bella.


End file.
